S15 episode 12
'Rick Wins immunty ' Discussion Rodney and Hayden Hayden: Hey Rodney final 5 eh Rodney: It's nice hahha Hayden: Are you still good for final 2 Rodney: I am so good for the final 2, why do you have some thoughts Hayden: I just wanted to plot out the end Rodney: Alright what are you thinking Hayden: I just wanted to kind of get your thoughts on Reese Rodney: He's a dangerous player kind of cold hearted Hayden: Do you think we should get rid of before Cameron Rodney: It's something to seriously consider, but we don't want to let Cameron slide Hayden: I guess your right we don't want to let him slide can win, but Reese is dangerous Rodney: the fact is they have to be the next two Hayden: For sure Hayden: Me and Rondey have the potential to flip this game on the head because Reese and Rick are voting for Cameron but we could get Cameron a long and vote out Reese, or we can just go with the plan and take out Cameron, we have options and I think it's no secret that they are the two who needs to go because Reese is kind of a mastermind and Cameron is a jury threat so we got some deciding to do Reese: It's no secret I want Cameron gone because he will probobly win if he's in the final 2, but he's not the biggest jury threat Cameron will have to go at four no doubt about it but I think it has to be Hayden tonight, It's no secret I don't care about turning on people it's the game and not only is Hayden the bigger jury threat because everyone likes the guy so damn much he's also a bigger immunity threat then Cameron and after the Caleb blindside it's about time to lay down another huge blindside Cameron: I've been approached by Hayden saying there was a chance it's Reese tonight,and I've been approached by Reese tonight telling me it's Hayden and to be honest Reese is giving me a more solid offer because it says it's going down for sure and Hayden is the only guy I think can honestly beat me, but I have my idol and I think I might have to play it tonight because I really don't trust anyone here Rick: You see that that is immunity, the oldest man to ever win immunity at 50 years old, I feel great, my confidence is sky rocketing, and I mean I defintley have played the under the radar game and I think the other four are all trying to eat eachother alive I might just need to stay under the radar and I think I got a good shot at being in the final 2 and if the person I'm in the final 2 has burned enough bridges I could very well win, and I'm just making sure I'm with people who burns those bridges Rodney: Oh Hayden oh Hayden oh Hayden, I don't know how dumb Hayden thinks I am he honestly still sits there and thinks I'm with him, Hayden thinks he's so damn good but he isn't I'm so damn good, and honestly I don't care cutting ties with Hayden, he will still vote for me, because he can't deny that my game deserves mad respect, and honestly I can beat Reese and Rick I can't beat Hayden so when your watching this sorry bro, but I'm just as smart as you if not smarter CAMERON PLAYS HIS IDOL Hayden final words I was very worried this late in the game because I know I'm a huge threat and with more and more threats going each and every week I knew I would be a target soon, I'm a little dissapointed Rodney turned on me but hey I'm very glad I got to come and play